ex_narutofandomcom-20200214-history
Chidori
The Chidori is Kakashi Hatake's first original technique, though he more frequently uses an S-ranked version known as the Lightning Cutter. He created it around the time he was promoted to jōnin, and later taught it to Sasuke Uchiha. Contentshide Overview Drawbacks Usage Variants Cursed Seal of Heaven Application Six Paths Application Susanoo Application Kagutsuchi Application Gallery Trivia See Also References Overview Edit This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand, such that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name.5 Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target, producing heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces.5 As shown against Killer B, the Chidori can also be used to simply electrocute the opponent without impaling them.6 Kakashi noted that he created this technique as the result of his failed attempt to apply his lightning nature transformation to Rasengan, which embodies the highest level of shape transformation. Drawbacks Edit This technique has a major drawback, however. The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. This allows the enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user. Though this drawback would seem to make learning the technique fairly pointless, Sasuke and Kakashi are able to avoid the drawback because of their Sharingan, which takes in every detail, regardless of how fast the user is moving.7 As an additional drawback, the large amount of chakra required limits the number of times this technique can be performed per day. In Part I, Sasuke could only use it twice a day, but by activating the cursed seal, he can use it three times a day.8 Kakashi could use it four times in Part I,9 though their limits have been shown to have increased to an unspecified level in Part II. Should the user attempt to go beyond their limit, all of their chakra will be drained and their very life force could go along with it.10 An additional problem, though not necessarily a debilitating one, is the fact that the large amount of chakra can also injure the user's hand if they put too much force into the attack. Sasuke does this when confronting his brother Itachi in Part I, causing some of the skin to peel from his hand and leaving it slightly smouldering after the attack was finished.11 Usage Edit Originally, when Kakashi invented the Chidori, he suffered the drawback of the technique being a straight-line attack, which prompted Minato Namikaze to tell him not to use it, as the risk is too dangerous, and the technique would be rendered useless as the targets could simply evade or easily counter it.12 However, after acquiring the Sharingan from his friend, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi has eliminated the drawback, as he can predict the opponents' movements and aim at them much easier, making it rather difficult for the enemy to evade the attack.13 Sometime after mastering the Chidori, Kakashi improved it into a far more powerful version, the Lightning Cutter, which he uses more often than the Chidori itself.14 Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori as a means to persuade him not to use the Cursed Seal of Heaven, as well as to forfeit his desires for revenge. He also emphasised that the Chidori was a blade to protect his friends.1516 However, Sasuke has warped it into a blade to sever those bonds in his desire for power and vengeance. In Part II, Sasuke has mastered the principles of lightning manipulation and developed a number of other Lightning Release techniques, most of which are derived from the Chidori. Sasuke can also transmit his Chidori through weapons as he does with both his sword and with his fūma shuriken. His Complete Body — Susanoo can also perform the technique. In his final clash against Naruto, he can infuse his Kagutsuchi into it. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Sasuke's skill with Chidori has grown to the point where he is able to completely obliterate a falling meteor. In the anime, a different usage was shown. Instead of attacking the enemy directly, the user could shoot stunning lightning bolts while standing still.2 Variants Edit Cursed Seal of Heaven Application Edit Sasuke has shown that by forcing more chakra from the Cursed Seal of Heaven, he can use an additional Chidori after reaching his daily limit. Despite the significant power gained from the Cursed Seal's influence, this Chidori — identified as Flapping Chidori (羽撃く千鳥, Habataku Chidori, English TV: Black Chidori, Literally meaning: Flapping One Thousand Birds),17 — is essentially the same technique. Rather than the bright hues and chirping noises that are normally associated with the Chidori, this particular variant emanates a dark gleam along with the distinct sound of flapping wings.18 Sasuke has not been seen using this form of the technique since his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End, and it is presumed that the ability to do so was lost along with his Cursed Seal during his battle with Itachi. In the first Ultimate Ninja Storm game, it is referred to as "Chidori Lament" and in the Path of the Ninja 2 game, it is referred to as "Dark Chidori". Six Paths Application Edit Upon gaining half of Hagoromo's power, Sasuke was able to empower his Chidori by infusing it with the Six Paths Power. Doing so, Sasuke was able to effectively combat Madara Uchiha as the Ten-Tails jinchūriki, even having enough power to cut him in half.19 Susanoo Application Edit Sasuke has also shown the ability to apply his Chidori through a Complete Body — Susanoo via its primary left hand.20 It was shown to be able to clash with Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball.21 After absorbing the chakra of nine tailed beasts using his Susanoo as a vessel, he uses Chidori in a shape of senbon and arrow with his enhanced Susanoo.22 These attacks are strong enough to destroy a Truth-Seeking Ball and Tailed Beast Ball. Kagutsuchi Application Edit Sasuke has shown the ability to simultaneously use Chidori and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi with his left hand.23 When it clashed with Naruto's Rasengan enhanced with Yin Kurama's chakra, the impact was able to completely destroy Hashirama's and Madara's statues at the Valley of the End, along with half of his left arm.24